The Mutual Love of Freedom
by princessasal70cak30
Summary: This is a Cyrus the Lion and Sonia the Hedgehog love story, Sonia's no longer with Bartleby, and Cyrus has been crushing on her for some time, will he tell her? Will they begin dating? Find out
1. Chapter 1

A Cyrus the Lion and Sonia the Hedgehog story:

The Mutual Love of Freedom

Part 1: Nobody knew about this

By: Goldenna

Cyrus was busy figuring out a way to get full control of Robotnik's cargo ships, when Sonia came walking in, Cyrus stopped what he was doing and looked at Sonia, who was looking really beautiful, Cyrus told himself that Sonia was taking but he knew that she didn't love Bartleby as much as she used to! Sonia said, "Hi, Cyrus, anything new for me, Sonic and Manic to do?" Cyrus shook his head and said, "Not today, I'm still trying to figure out how to get full control of Robotnik's cargo ships. I'll let you know when I'll need you and your brothers help, okay?" Sonia nodded and said, "Okay." She then walked outside and went back to where her and her brothers were staying. Cyrus said to himself, "Cyrus, why won't you tell Sonia, that you love her?" Cyrus went back to what he was doing before! Meanwhile with Sonia, she was in the living room with her brothers, Sonic said, "So sis, does Cyrus need us, yet?"Manic says, "Yeah, I'm getting bored just waiting!" Sonia shook her head and said, "Sorry but no!" Back with Cyrus. Cyrus said to himself, "Maybe I should call Sonia...Yeah that's a great idea, Cyrus!" He went over to the messenger thing and looked for Sonic, Sonia and Manic, when he found them he clicked it and waited... Back with Sonic, Sonia and Manic. The messenger thing went off, Sonic went over to it, and hit the button that made it able to talk. Sonic saw Cyrus on screen and said, "Yo Cyrus, you need our help, yet?" Cyrus shook his head and said, "No, not yet, I called for Sonia..." Sonia said, "Yeah?" Cyrus said, "Um, Sonia, I... I love you..." Sonia says, "I...I don't know what to say, may I call you back later?" Cyrus says, "Sure."

The end of Nobody Knew About This!

Next is The Answer! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Cyrus the Lion and Sonia the Hedgehog story

The Mutual Love of Freedom

Part 2: The Answer

By: Goldenna

Sonic said, "Sis, guess you need time to think this over, huh?" Sonia nodded and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm going to take a walk." Manic says, "You're going to see Bartleby, huh?" Sonia shook her head and said, "No, why in the heck would I go and see him?" She then heads outside! She walks towards the place where she met Sonic and Manic! She said to herself, "Should I go out with Cyrus? I mean he is a good guy, I've known him for a little over a year now... Let me weigh the pros and cons for each option! Okay the pro if I do go out with Cyrus, the relationship might last a long time, the con is well I won't be with Bartleby, the pro if I don't go out with Cyrus is I'll still be with Bartleby, and the con is, Cyrus would feel terrible, and I would too. I guess I'll go out with Cyrus, what's the worst that could happen?!" She walks back in the place where her and her brothers were, she went to the messenger and searched for Cyrus when she found him, she clicked him and waited. With Cyrus. The messenger went off! He went to the messenger he saw Sonia and said, "So I guess you made your decision, am I right?" Sonia nodded and said, "I have made a decision!" Cyrus said, "So, will you go out with me?" Sonia said, "Yes, I will go out with you, Cyrus!" Cyrus said, "Thanks, I love you so much!" Sonia says, "You're welcome, I love you too!" Cyrus says, "So, um when do you want to go on our first date?" Sonia says, "How about tomorrow at noon?" Cyrus says, "Sure! Well I'll pick you up at eleven fifty, okay?" Sonia nods and says, "Okay, well I'll see ya then!" Cyrus nods and hangs up well sort of!

The end of The Answer

Next is The First Date part 1 


	3. Chapter 3

A Cyrus the Lion and Sonia the Hedgehog story:

The Mutual Love of Freedom

Part 3: The First Date part 1

By: Goldenna

The next day, Cyrus was busy getting ready for his and Sonia's first date, when Sonic came speeding in, he said, "Nice outfit, Cyrus, me and Manic will figure out a way for you to take full control of Robotnik's cargo ships, okay?" Cyrus nodded and said, "Thanks, Sonic, and alright, but be sure to call me if you and Manic figure out a way, okay?" Sonic nods and says, "Okay. Have fun with my sister." Cyrus nods and says, "I will." He then heads over to where Sonic, Manic and Sonia live. He knocks on the door, and waits. Sonia answers, and says, "Hi, Cyrus, you look really handsome. Ready for our first date?" He nods and says, "Thanks, and I sure am. You look beautiful yourself, Sonia." She nods and says, "Thanks. So where do you want to go for our first date, my love?" He shrugs and says, "It doesn't matter to me, my beautiful love." She says, "How about we go to Sanctuary?" He says, "Sure, I mean i've not been there in a long time." She kisses his cheek. He kisses her. She blushes a bit then kisses back. He licks her lower lip asking for entrance. She pulls away and says, "I'm not ready for french kisses, okay?" He says, "It's okay, I guess I just got carried away." She said, "If you want we can just have our date here." He says "Alright as I said before it doesn't matter where we go, all that matters is if I'm with you, my love. I read that in a book once." She says, "That is so sweet of you to say that my love." She kisses his cheek.

The end of the First Date part 1

Next is the First Date part 2 


End file.
